


【祺鑫】开枝散叶 18

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Relationships: 祺鑫 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	【祺鑫】开枝散叶 18

18

马嘉祺已经决定下次发q期再出手，早上出门时跟丁程鑫说今晚要晚一点回来，因为简亓和向横都不好好工作，他这个老板要加班了。

丁程鑫坐在沙发上后仰抬头冲他勾勾手，马嘉祺乖乖从沙发背后面捧住他的下巴，低头俯视着看他。

“那把今天份的临时标记先给我吧。”

他哥正儿八经地开口，在马嘉祺耳朵里翻译成来亲亲我嘛，一时心花怒放，俯下身含住他的嘴唇厮磨了阵，才努力把自己从无法抵抗的温柔乡里叫醒过来。

他说我走啦，丝毫没意识到其他问题。

怕被丁程鑫的发q期同化的丁妙妙最近住在外面的酒店里，大早上在办公室里见到马嘉祺还有点奇怪，你怎么不陪在他身边？

马嘉祺说我给他临时标记了。

丁妙妙恨铁不成钢，丁程鑫的发q期已经频繁到一个月三次，抑制剂都不管用，你觉得你那点临时标记能持续多久。

可是晚上不临时标记也能睡到天亮……？

肌|肤|相|贴抱着睡也是一种临时标记，丁妙妙跟看傻子一样看着他。

不不不我们没有|脱|衣|服。

丁妙妙一笑，反正丁程鑫不可能独自撑到天亮，你睡着的时候他可能做了些什么。

可加班是一定要加的，马嘉祺踌躇之下决定中午回去看看他。

不回去不知道，一开门差点被浓郁omega信息素呛死，丁程鑫没想到他会白天回来，房间里的信息素像认主人一样紧紧缠绕着马嘉祺，推着他往丁程鑫身边走。

“你怎么……回来了……”丁程鑫难受得上气不接下气，等马嘉祺蹲下来凑近，才勉强笑开，“既然回来了那……给个临标……”

马嘉祺确认了一下他的情况，似乎比前几天还要厉害了，对自己的信息素的依赖也翻倍增长。

丁程鑫看他不动弹，又委曲求全：“吻一下……吻了就好了……”

马嘉祺凑近抵着他滚烫的额头，避开了他索吻的嘴，单手搂着他腰，从居家服后|腰下摆摸进去，往下探|到了湿|热如泉涌的泥|泞入口。

丁程鑫挣扎着想躲开他的手，红了眼眶恳求他收手，可马嘉祺三|只手|指一起进|去了。

“唔唔、嗯……”

丁程鑫攒紧了拳头锤在他肩膀上，绝望的牙尖死死咬住了马嘉祺的外套，眼泪混着唾沫弄脏了他肩上一小块高档布料。

马嘉祺一手拢着他后脑勺紧紧扣在自己肩窝里，一手在居家裤下|深|入|浅|出，期间安抚性吻了丁程鑫的耳朵和脖子，最后在丁程鑫靠|后|面达到了巅|峰后，咬破了他后劲腺体，稳稳注入了自己的信息素，继续抱着他直到彻底清醒。

“你过分了。”丁程鑫说。

马嘉祺抱着他不肯撒手，闻着他颈项间若有若无的香气：“为什么不跟我说？”

“说什么？”

“说你不能没有我。”

“我才没……”

马嘉祺在香气里敛了敛神：“从我早上出门到现在不到四个小时，我的临时标记已经失效了，那这几天晚上，你有，偷偷爬起来亲我吗？”

丁程鑫一愣，连忙想反驳，马嘉祺补了一句：“不然就是半夜爬起来把我们俩衣服都|脱|了——”

“别说了，”丁程鑫打断了他，“利用了你很抱歉，你要是觉得恶心就搬回自己家去吧。”

“我没有，我只是想知道原因，”马嘉祺定了定神，“哥哥是不是喜欢我？”

“明明卢晓光也是alpha，他的衣服你也能轻易拿到，果然哥哥是更喜欢我的吧，或者至少……喜欢我的信息素味道吗？”

丁程鑫诧异地看着呼风唤雨的马总露出自卑的模样，又心疼又纠结，最后终于叹了口气：对，你猜对了，我喜欢自己亲弟弟；我天天劝你不要乱|伦，自己还犯这种错；别深究了，我也觉得很恶心；你走吧，我不怪你。

丁程鑫说完等着他走，冷不防听到抽噎声，抬头看到马嘉祺满脸都是眼泪，瞬间慌了神，怎、怎么了，你别这样……

马嘉祺抹了把脸又笑了出来，没事，我只是太高兴了——

“哥哥我们是双箭头啊。”


End file.
